A vehicle-mounted navigation system for navigation to a destination is widely used. The vehicle-mounted navigation recognizes the current position by a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver, and guides the vehicle to the destination. Another type of navigation system is used in which a portable device such as a cellular phone is equipped with GPS and the user is guided to the destination.
There has been developed a navigation system having improved convenience by transferring information about the destination or the like that is set outside of the vehicle to the vehicle-mounted device from the portable device. Patent Document 1 discloses a system in which positional information is acquired by a portable information processing device and the positional information is set as the destination of the vehicle-mounted navigation device. Patent Document 2 discloses a system in which destinations that are set in multiple portable navigation devices are sent to a vehicle-mounted display device, and the final destination may be set from among these destinations. According to this system, it is possible to set a route to the final destination via multiple destinations.
Patent Document 3 discloses a method capable of appropriately setting the name of an added location by acquiring the name of the facility closest to the added location on a map displayed. Patent Document 4 discloses a navigation device in which it is determined whether information about the added location by the user is updated when map information is updated and the user is given a notification when the information about the added location is updated.
Prior Art Documents
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-177027;
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-263802;
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-337913; and
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-249466.